Project Doomsday
by DarksideSonic
Summary: Zim joins Cerberus as an agent and is called upon to gather information on the Geth and Sovereign but he ends up getting caught by Shepard what happens when the two most join forces to stop a new threat to the galaxy? R&R Please lots of OOC


Author's note: Alright so I guess I should give a little back story for this idea well there's not much really I'm a huge _Mass Effect _and _Invader Zim _and I thought hey wouldn't it be cool to do a fan fic on both franchises. I will be adding a few author commentary notes here and there just to make things a little more interesting also if you're not familiar with the Mass Effect games or Invader Zim then you shouldn't be reading this.

Also I don't own _Mass Effect _or _Invader Zim _they belong to their rightful owners.

Project Doomsday

Chapter One

The New Cerberus Agent

The Illusive Man sat in his chair smoking his cigar waiting for his contact to call him he started to wonder if he had made a mistake trying to convince this certain alien after all Cerberus was an organization that wanted to maintain human dominance in the galaxy and here he was about to hire an alien as a new operative.

"Sir we are ready to establish connection with the Irkan invader" a computer voice said through the intercom "Patch him through" The Illusive Man said as he put out his cigar a hologram then appeared in front of him it was of a green skin alien with pink eyes and two black antennas sticking out of his head he wore a black trench coat and dark brown pants his name was Zim.

"Greetings Zim I was beginning to have doubts about you I was beginning to wonder if you thought you were too good for Cerberus" The Illusive Man said.

"I take it you're the Illusive Man funny that Cerberus is now hiring alien scum to do it's dirty work for them what are you too scared that if you hired more humans you would look bad?" Zim said trying to very sarcastic but all that did was tick the Illusive Man a bit.

"Oh joy sarcasm I can see why it would be a mistake to hire you but then again I am a fair man I tend to give anyone a chance to prove themselves worthy for Cerberus" he said as he took out another cigar and lit it "Here's the thing you help me get what I want and I'll help you get what you want".

"What could a human offer me?" Zim asked looking a bit confused "I could give you a chance to get away from all of this, you wouldn't have to worry about people trying to kill you 24/7 and you wouldn't have to see another human for the rest of your life" The Illusive Man said.

Zim took a few minutes to think about the offer as much as he hated to admit it invading planets had become boring to him and he got tired of always trying to hide from the planet's population he just wanted to be free and not work for anyone anymore he wanted to leave his old life of invading behind him for good. "Alright…." he said "What do you want me to do?".

"I'm glad we have an understanding and trust me when this is over you can go live alone on the planet of your choosing Cerberus will make sure that no one in the galaxy has every heard of Invader Zim" The Illusive Man said as he crossed both his legs together.

"Sounds good what do I have to do?" Zim asked as he crossed both his arms together "Your mission is simple you are to infiltrate the Citadel and find any information you can gather on the Geth or Sovereign" The Illusive Man said while he put out his other cigar.

"Oh, and one more thing if you ever think about betraying me or Cerberus I will have your head on plate do you understand?" The Illusive Man's tone changed a bit when saying this he had to make sure that Zim was aware of the consequences of betraying Cerberus.

Zim said nothing he just logged out from where he was and his hologram went away "Sir are you sure we can trust an Irkan?" Miranda Lawson said as she walked up behind The Illusive Man. Miranda was one of Cerberus' top agents and she had doubts about trusting Zim.

"Don't worry about it Miranda if Zim tries anything funny we'll know about it for you see I've hired another agent to keep a close eye on him should he ever decides to go rogue" The Illusive Man wasn't going to take any chances with Zim he knew that all Irken invaders couldn't be trusted and he wasn't know for people making a fool out of him.

Meanwhile on the Normandy Commander James Shepard was wondering around the ship like he usually does he was wondering what happened to his old crew after they defeated Saren and Sovereign all of Sheprd's crew was reassigned to new posts or they went back to their lives, he didn't want to admit it but he had grown very close to his crew he thought of them as the family he never had and he was sad to see them go. He was also upset about Kaidan Alenko's death on Virmire he promised himself that no one was going to die on his mission he has already lost too many good men in many battles and Kaidan was no exception.

"Commander sorry to interrupt your quiet time but I just received a message for you it's from Captain Anderson" Jeff "Joker" Moreau the ship's pilot

"Patch it through Joker" Shepard said.

Captain Anderson's voice was then heard in the intercom "Shepard I need to stop what your doing and get back to the Citadel someone wants to talk to you he says he's an old friend" Anderson's voice sounded a little more worried than usual and that made Shepard a little nervous he had never heard Anderson sound this worried he knew it was trouble.

Author's Commentary: Well first things first I know that a lot of chapters are short but I one of those people who are just too lazy to write long detailed chapters I find reading those types of stories to be very boring. Another thing is I wanted Zim to be a more serious character because everyone knows that most of the main characters and aliens in the Mass Effect games are very serious and not ridiculously over the top like Zim was in the cartoon so it would make sense for me to make him serious. The character of James Shepard is based on my Commander Shepard in the games so whatever actions I took in the first Mass Effect are present here the only thing I altered was Wrex's death he's alive in this story but in my story campaign he would always die I could never get Wrex to not die. So yeah I'll try to put in my little commentary at the end of each chapter people don't have to read it but it will give a little incite on what's going trust me there is going to be a lot of twists and turns in this.


End file.
